


Working Late

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [28]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Co-workers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Fluff, Unfinished Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: Nao doesn't mind working late, but sometimes he gets a little distracted by his sexy subordinate. :3
Relationships: Sakaki Sojiro/Suzubishi Nao
Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483566





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this response](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/bytl8s/what_is_something_unconventional_that_you_find/eqlx4tr/) to the askreddit question "What is something unconventional that you find outrageously sexy?"
> 
> _A guy in a super long study/work session. Stubble, hair that's been raked through, glasses, a pile of notes in front of them. Makes me just want to drag them away from their desk._
> 
> ...Hell to the yes. :D

Suzubishi Nao was no stranger to hard work. Of the intellectual sort, anyway. Maybe it was a manifestation of a subconscious need to prove himself worthy despite his physical limitations, or maybe it was simply an innate desire to do his best in all things. Whatever the reason, Nao had always been good at his studies, interested in learning more beyond the minimum requirements, and had thrown himself wholeheartedly into the work of school administration. Working late was the norm, not the exception, and he always put forth his best effort until his tasks were complete or until he was too tired to carry on.

For a short time after the arrival of his new subordinate, the assistant director assigned by the Sakaki Group, he'd pushed himself even harder in an attempt to hide any sign of weakness. The outsider was there to take him down, and he wasn't about to let a rival shoot down all of the plans he'd spent the better part of a year developing. It didn't matter that the other man was older, more experienced, better educated, and so disciplined that he went running every morning while Nao was still soundly asleep.

It didn't matter that Sakaki Sojiro was better than him in every way, including those ways that inspired bitter envy in most people who didn't possess those qualities or the means to obtain them. Didn't matter that he was tall and handsome, with perfect teeth and an extremely flattering haircut, expensive clothes, well-manicured hands, and an air of cultured dignity. Didn't matter that his eyes sparkled with confident intelligence, or that his sharp glance softened on those rare occasions when he failed to suppress a genuine laugh, a warm sound that made Nao's cheeks prickle.

None of that mattered. Until it did.

Nearly a year had passed since they'd first started dating, first in absolute secrecy that slowly relaxed into a bit of an open secret among the staff. No one dared to offer any direct objections, but even Nao wasn't so naive to assume that there weren't whispers of disapproval. He couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was the way his chest tightened and his breath grew heavier whenever Sojiro was near, his body's awareness of his lover always humming just below the surface of every interaction, work-related or not. It wasn't enough to be a distraction during work, just a pleasant warmth that kept him company during mundane interactions like arguing over the precise wording of a proposal or reviewing club funding requests.

Nao lifted his eyes from the paperwork before him, a neat stack of forms from the cultural clubs that detailed their estimated expenses for the upcoming school year. Sojiro sat directly across from him, scanning the athletic club proposals with one elbow resting on the table, cheek pressed against his open hand. He was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed plastic reading glasses, very similar to the pair Nao wore for general daily use, and a little line had formed between his eyebrows. His lips were turned down in his usual frown, though it was a bit deeper than normal, no doubt due to the massive budgetary needs of the traveling athletes. 

Nao's eyes were drawn to his upper lip and the dusting of stubble that had already begun to appear there. He'd become quite familiar with the feel of roughness against his fingertips as they kissed, fingers searching Sojiro's cheeks and jawline as if desperate to memorize them again. Nao bit his lip, heat rising in his own cheeks as his fingers tingled with anticipation.

As if stirred by Nao's thoughts, Sojiro glanced up from the paperwork, his normally immaculately styled hair falling into his eyes. He reached up and brushed it back with an aggravated sigh, the rough motion leaving that patch of hair hopelessly tousled. He stared at Nao over the top of the glasses that had slipped halfway down the bridge of his nose, lips pressed together in a thin line of frustration. "Nao, you're supposed to be working, not staring at me. How long have you been zoning out? I haven't heard a single rustle of paper from your side in ages."

Their eyes met.

Nao's pulse quickened. He sucked in a quiet breath, mouth suddenly dry. Within the space of a few heartbeats, his hands went from steady to shaky, his head almost aching at the sudden injection of hormones. The rest of the world dulled around him as he stared at his lover's face, so perfect and beautiful in its current state of tired, overworked imperfection.

Sojiro must have noticed something in Nao's face, perhaps the slight narrowing of his eyes or barest parting of his lips, because he set down his pen with a quiet sigh. Or maybe Nao's overwhelming feeling of _want_ had actually manifested itself in an almost inaudible grunt.

Nao's body moved on autopilot, hopping up from the chair and closing the space between them in the blink of an eye. His senses flooded with something like relief as his trembling fingers ghosted over Sojiro's cheeks, fingertips catching on the familiar workday stubble. Nao bent closer, breathing in the warmth that rose from his skin, eyes slipping shut at the combination of faded cologne and Sojiro's unique personal scent.

Strong hands caught Nao's wrists, snapping him back to reality. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't play dumb," Nao breathed, leaning in to kiss those pouting lips, trusting his weight to Sojiro's firm grip. Sojiro's lips tasted faintly of nicotine, something that Nao found annoying most of the time, but strangely alluring when he was in the mood. And he was definitely in the mood, blood rushing loud and hot in his ears as he tried to press his tongue inside. He immediately found himself stopped by a line of smooth, straight teeth.

"Hey," he murmured, trying again. 

Sojiro, still gripping his wrists, pushed him back. "We're supposed to be working," he repeated, his intense gaze at odds with his stern words.

Nao snorted. "That didn't stop you last week when I was trying to finish my report for the board."

"Well, this is different."

"Different how? Because you're not the one who got horny first?"

Sojiro's eyebrows rose, snappy response stolen by Nao's bold one. The expression of shock lingered for a few moments before melting away into a warm smile that narrowed his eyes. He ducked his head a little to peer up at Nao over his glasses for a second time, the heat of his gaze barely disguised by long, curved lashes. "So, just how horny _are_ you?"

Nao had to swallow the lump in his throat before responding, "Enough that if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to need a change of pants."

Sojiro tipped his head back and laughed, a deep, rich sound that made all of Nao's hair stand on end. "You certainly have a way with words, Mr. Director."

"My mouth is good for other things, too," Nao murmured, letting his eyes sweep down the front of Sojiro's body until his gaze settled at his crotch.

"My eyes are up here." Sojiro's tone was a combination of exasperation and amusement that sent a thrill down Nao's spine. That subtle shift in his lover's voice made it clear that he had already won. The only question remaining was how long he would pretend to resist. 

Nao dragged his gaze back up to meet Sojiro's eyes, lingering for a few moments on the faint smile that had appeared on his lips. "They are, but I've been looking at your eyes all day. I want something different now." With that, he dropped to his knees in front of Sojiro's chair, reaching out to rest one sweaty palm on his thigh.

"You're a monster." Sojiro's laugh was low and already a bit strained. "Anyway, what brought this on all of a sudden?"

It was Nao's turn to look up over his glasses, but unlike Sojiro, he couldn't quite see anything at a distance. He could only hope that his squint looked sexy rather than ridiculous. "You looked like you needed a break."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry to cut off at the good part but  
> a) I'm bad at porn and  
> b) I just wanted to write about tousled Sakaki's effect on Nao. :Db


End file.
